Sisters of Mako: A H2O Dream
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: A reboot of Daughters of the Deep. Casey, Tessa, and Flora three sisters from Rainbow Cove are about to uncover a secret of there past with some fishy situations.
1. Episode 1: Awakening part 1

Creator: Twilightroxas7  
>Editor: xxlisagalloverxx<br>Sisters of Mako: The H20 Dream, Chapter 1.

Credit goes to xxlisagalloverxx for beta reading the first chapter.

The morning sun started to rise in the small town of Rainbow Cove. Three genetically similar girls walked side by side along the seafront, the light of the sun blazing against their skin.

Casey was the oldest of the siblings, they were triplets but she was still older than the other two by several minutes.

Tessa was close second, she was never the same as her two sisters though – she claimed herself as more of a tomboy than a girly girl.

Flora was the youngest, yet the most responsible one. There were many occasions where she had to play the referee between the other two girls, it was annoying but they were family – she still loved them for who they were.

Today was a special day, on this very day it was their 16th birthday. Without their parents around, the three of them had made up the plan to spend their night camping in the forest located on Mako Island.

Flora turned to the two girls from either side of her, "So, what do you think we should do before we head over to the island?" Casey and Tessa both seemed to put on a thoughtful face as they started to think about their answers. There were so many choices, so it was hard to pick one.

Tessa spoke out first, "We could head over to the Café Lagoon and get some breakfast?" She suggested, making a small shrug with her shoulders as she waited for a response. "After that, we can pack up all the supplies we'll need for the trip, like food, which is essential of course." Chuckling at the thought of them leaving behind an essential piece of survival.

The other two nod, liking the idea. "Good idea, sis." Casey started grinning, already knowing what she was going to be having. The three of them linked arm and moved on their way.

Over the next few hours, the three sisters had their favourite breakfast meals at the café, it was lucky that the place wasn't as busy as it always it, well, compared to later in the day that is. It would have taken forever to get their meals otherwise.

Casey, Flora and Tessa headed to the beach house where all their belongings were being stored - the stuff that they were to be taking with them anyway. It didn't take long for them to pack up everything they needed, neither of them were very picky with their choices - which was probably the only thing they truly had in common other than their looks.

Casey let out a delighted smile as a thought came to her mind, "At least we don't have to put up with our annoying little brother tonight, huh?" Looking between her sisters who started to have the same look on their faces at the pleasing thought. A night without their little brother = peace and quiet.

The three girls placed the cooler, tents and sleeping bags into the small sized boat as each of them hopped onto the motorboat, the machine that would take them across the sea. Tessa took charge and turned on the power, it slowly sailed out into the open ocean towards Mako Island with everything set.

It didn't take long to get to the desired island, pulling up on the shore and dragging it in more with their strength – they weren't going to get stranded on Mako by losing their boat to the current of the sea.

Casey found a spot in the woods, in a clearing where they could set up camp. Luckily they were next to a small stream of water so they could heard the sound of the plashing even when they were trying to sleep, it was soothing to the ears. All three girls combined themselves into the duty of putting up the tents and setting everything else they needed up for the night.

The youngest girl jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, feeling an energy build up inside her as the explorer side started to form, "Wanna go for a hike?" Looking between her sisters.

Tessa and Flora looked at each other before giving in, knowing that it could be exciting even if the forest was filled with bugs.

The hike drew them up the mountain, coming up to what looked like a river with two rocky sides to it, neither of them knowing that there was actually a cave within them. Flora decided to go first in trying to jump to the other side, as she attempted to, her foot slipped, causing her to fall down a man-sized hole with a startled scream. "Ahh!" Her scream echoed up to the sister's ears, jumping them into gear, needing to know that the other girl was ok.

Tessa bent down by the open yet slippery hole, "Flora!" She called, concern filling her tone, "Please tell us you're ok!" She and Casey heard a distant disgruntled groan coming from a-far.

Casey turned to the sister who was still above ground with her, "I'll go and help her." Without even waiting for a reply she moved herself down the hole, she tried to slow her descent but it was no use, she was going down hard.

Tessa groaned, placing her head in her hands as she shook her head in exasperation. "Now both my sisters are stuck." Grumbling to herself before heading down the hole herself, she wasn't going to be much use if she were still outside with nothing to haul the girls out.

It didn't take long for the three sisters to stand up and find out where they were, or what they and fallen into. Flora had heard a distant splash of running water coming from a hallway door to the side of the cave. Not able to resist finding out what it was, they walked through, coming to a beautiful pool of water in a cavern made from a volcano.

Flora looked at the pool more closely, there seemed to be some kind of hole underwater. "That looks like a way out." Pointing to the spot where she was looking, each of oldest girls turned to Casey, knowing that she was the only one who could hold her breathe for a long time if needed.

Casey rolled her eyes, taking off her shoes and diving into the serene liquid like a professional would, leaving the two other girls to worry until she came back. It felt like hours until the other girl's head broke the surface with a beaming smile, "There's a way out – it could be our only way back to the camp site." She gasped, trying to regain the air back into her lungs.

Flora and Tessa looked to each other with a smile before taking their own shoes off, jumping into the water which was surprisingly warm. All three sisters looked at each other, about to go under until a bright light shone above them. Each of their heads gazed up to the circular entrance of the volcano, instantly taking sight of the full moon shinning above them, making a perfect ball of light cover the top half of their bodies. The pool of water around them started to bubble, the small balls of water lifting up above the surface like magic. The air around them began to sparkle, not knowing that this was the moment their lives could change from now on – their past coming to light in more ways than one.

The moon passed, leaving the sisters in the darkened crater again, each of them looking at each other both confused yet amazed at the previous sight they had witnessed. Each of them gave a shrug, they were too tired to even bother contemplating what had happened as each went under water – swimming away from the crater of water.

As soon as they got back to shore, the three of them instantly dried up, ate something quick to eat and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. Today had been a long day, and they were sure that tomorrow would be just as exciting.


	2. Episode 2: Awakening Part 2

The next morning came as the three sisters got up from the sunlight, and began to pack things up. They finish packing, and put everything in the boat, and drove back home to Rainbow Cove. They park the boat, and tie it as they grabbed everything, and got home putting everything away.

"I'm going to take a bath." Flora said heading to the bathroom upstairs.

"Most likely i'm going to swim in the pool." Casey said heading to the pool with her bikini.

"I guess I'll go for a walk." Tessa said heading out the door. Casey after taking her clothes off with only her swimming clothes on jump into the pool, and swam as she surface she notice bubbles spreading around her as her legs became a golden orange tail with a bra to match it. Flora look surprise after she got in the tub seeing her tail out the tub. Tessa walking in the park gets sprayed by the sprinklers as she was about to get the water off sparkles began to surround her, and became liquid till she return to solid, and loses her balance making her fall. She turns around seeing a tail were her legs our as she became shocked.

"Ok so we have tails when we touch water?" Casey said to Tessa, and Flora.

"That would make us mermaids?" Flora said as well.

"We would have to keep this a secret from everyone." Tessa said as Casey & Flora agreed.

"We could go swim to that pool from last night." Casey said as Tessa, and Flora change into there swimsuits, and the three of them head to a secluded part of the beach. There feet touch the waves as they became mermaids, and fell. They swam into the water, and to the moon pool. Once they got there they saw three bracelets with there names on them.

"Wonder who left these here?" Casey asked

"Beats me. Last one to Cafe Lagoon is a rotten fish." Tessa said swimming out as Casey, and Flora follow unaware a mermaid is watching them from afar.


End file.
